Xtarman's Son
by tohonomike
Summary: Xander meets his real outofthisworld Dad during his Road Trip. And the Scoobs end up better for it. Last Two Parts up! Thanks for Reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Xtarman's Sun (1/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**June 24th, 1999**

It all started when his car conked out near Meteor Crater in Arizona. It was almost closing time, and everyone else had left, so it looked like he'd be spending the night until a ranger or someone could give him some help.

It got old quick when he realized that for some reason ALL of his electronics were kaput. Bundling up and getting some shut eye. And that's when out of the southeast, a large shape, bigger than anything he'd seen on the documentary channels, simply floated down and landed in the crater. It filled the crater.

'Ah crap, now what?' the Sunnydale native thought to himself, bracing for whatever might beat on him next. He let the displaced air finish rocking his car, then got out as what looked to be a large version of an airlock opened only fifty feet away and directly in front of him. 'I hope Giles doesn't mind visitors if these guys ask to meet my leader,' he smiled to himself at the thought of an extremely flustered G-Man.

What seemed to be a man stepped onto terra firma and approached him. He seemed friendly enough, and said something to him before raising his hand to cause a beam to painlessly link to Xander's mind. A great deal of information seemed to flash before Xander's 'mental eyes.'

'Alexander,' the being smiled mentally at the young man, who raised an eyebrow in surprise at the communication, 'A good name your mother chose for you.'

'Um, thanks, space guy, and this is really bunches of the cool, but …'

'Anthony Harris isn't your genetic father, Alexander; and Jessica Lavelle Harris is not your genetic mother.'

'So I'm adopted? How does a space dude know that?'

'Because I knew your mother, and we said our good-byes here.'

'Um, heck, I'm guessin' your next words are …Lex, I am your father.'

'I was only able to detect you when you left the interference of that dark place. A cloaked probe in orbit messaged me when it was able to scan you. I'm sorry for your childhood.'

'How do you know about it if you didn't know about me until I took a trip?'

"In order to communicate with you, I exchanged information, Alexander," the man replied with a slight Austrian accent, "As my people are mostly energy, now."

"Mostly?"

"Like that Next Generation episode where the humanoids evolved into light-shaped guys."

"Oh yeah…so, uh, you know everything?'

"Yes, but don't be embarrassed, as I immediately deleted your moments with Faith and Cordelia from my memories, and that of the time I experienced reproduction with your mother, from yours."

"Oh, in that case, thanks. Um, now what?"

"As I believe your mother is no longer in existence, I hope to spend time with you before I continue my patrol of this sector of space."

"Patrol? Are we in danger?"

"More of a follow-up survey, approximately once every twenty years or so we check the few life-bearing worlds we've detected and update our information. No danger that I am aware of."

"Okay, good. So let's say I agree and such, and I have these memories that aren't quite settling in, and they're mixed with the others I have…now what?"

"Are you more comfortable going with me and our people for three months, or me on yours for three weeks?"

"What would we do on the ship?"

"Survey your stellar system, all eleven major objects and the lesser satellites."

"Eleven planets?"

"No, ten planets and the little yellow star."

"Okay, do I get to walk around on any of them?"

"If you want…"

"Okay, um, what about my car?"

"We'll store it on board."

"Um, what should I call you?"

"What do you want to call me? I took the form of a man named Scott Hayden when I was last here."

Xander thought about it for a minute, "Star Father. It's the first thing that popped into my mind."

"Alright Alexander, son…let's show you your star system."


	2. Chapter 2

_Xtarman's Sun (2/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**October 14th, 1999**

It had been a great 3 ½ months but his father had had to continue on his survey mission. If Xander had wanted, he could have gone with the crew but it would have been a commitment for almost another eighteen months. And besides, he felt he should return to Earth and make use of his now-active abilities and turn knowledge into skills.

The beings on the vessel had been fascinated with him, and had practiced taking physical forms while he'd been there, even as he practiced 'phasing' himself and using energy nodules that were not meant to fall into the hands of his evolving homeworld. He would have fifty such nodules, more than enough since he already had his father's memories.

Returning to Earth after having set foot on Europa, Mars, Venus, and the Moon, leaving little plaques and close-range transmitters with his Alexander Starman name and date on them, he'd taken the form as the perfect manly Xander as his main indulgence.

His car in absolutely perfected mint condition, and fuel mileage of eighty miles per gallon, Alexander drove into his hometown with a car full of items he might need in getting a good home and a few software packages and gaming equipment improvements in projected as likely in the next five or ten years. Simple in concept and elegant in coding in retrospect, Xander already had sent off the proper patent paperwork, that he could afford college or any reasonable career pursuit. And he still had his father's centuries of survey vessel science officer experience upon which to draw, as well as the downloaded martial arts and advanced combat manuals of the five major Earth Powers. He'd have to practice and use his gifts, but he had the base upon which to build a good life.

"Home Sweet Hellmouth," the young man smirked as he pulled up in front of Giles' driveway. He got out and headed up to the door, knocking.

A moment later Giles answers the door absently, "Buffy? Did you—Xander, you're back. How are you? Do come in. I was just about to make tea and sit out in the courtyard. Would you care to join me?"

"Thank you, Giles, I appreciate it," the young man said, shaking hands with his mentor, "How have you and the others been?"

"Quite good, though at the beginning of the year Buffy had some difficulty with a vampire on college, but slowly seems to be adjusting to life on campus?"

"Not staying with her mom for free?"

"I believe she wants to feel independent."

"I can understand that, road trip and all."

"Oh, speaking of which, how did that go? Make it far?"

'Farther than you'd believe,' the young man smiled to himself, "Oh you know, couple a

States, couple of planets, the usual."

"Very good, very good. So it was a good experience? You seem to be in extremely good shape. Though wearing the more adult clothes might be why it seems so much of a shock."

"Yeah, it was. But it's good to be home." The two men stepped outside, Xander holding the door as Giles carried a tray of food and tea.

"What are your plans if I may ask?"

"Well, I have an appointment tomorrow at the university, for placement testing, and an appointment later this afternoon with some lawyers to get my life organized."

"Attorneys? Whatever for?"

"I'm setting up a corporation and am going to run my life through it, that way I can write off parts of my living expenses. Also, I have some ideas and have sent in patent paperwork, so hopefully I might actually have an income."

"Indeed, that's rather remarkable. You certainly seem to have had a busy few months. And you intend to try university?"

"Yeah, I never liked school, and I'm actually way smarter than I let on. Just didn't care until recently. We'll see how it goes."

"Have you seen the girls yet?"

"Not yet, just drove in and hoped to find you first."

"Oh, any particular reason?"

"Yeah, for a couple of reasons. One's business and the other two are of a more personal nature."

"Oh, um, business first?"

"I'd like you to be the front man for my any contacts regarding my patents, in case someone wants to license or buy them. Also, I suspect I'll need a second Incorporator when I see the attorneys. I remember reading in one of those get-rich-quick scheme books that most states require it. And while this is real and not a scheme, that fact might be true."

"Oh, and why me instead of, say, one of the girls, or Mrs. Summers who is already in business."

"Well, unless you've found work or have a hundred grand in the bank I don't know about, I'd say at some point soon you'll need to show employment or those INS guys are going to come knocking on your door. So being part of the business keeps my only real male friend in the country. Also, by playing on the prejudices of everyone, a British entrepreneur guy in America… any foreigners will be less likely to try to slip one by the world-wise educated Dr. Giles, and Americans will be so busy loving the accent and asking you the usual questions to try anything."

"You've become rightfully jaded, I see," the older man smirked at the backhanded compliments. "And?"

"And your age, early forties, lends a lot of credibility, especially as I'll be the protégé and boy genius engineer with the gadgets."

"Assuming what you have is as lucrative as you believe, that IS the stereotype of the last twenty or so years, is it not?"

"Yep. We'll be selling software games that encompass much of the demonic knowledge of your books and Slayer histories."

Giles almost spilled his tea, "How and why?"

"Well, you aren't part of the Council, and the best cover is an almost-truth right in front of everybody. The side bonus is that anyone in the know will have a real database to work with."

"A-and Slayers?"

"Called Hunters and Huntresses, no sex discriminations, here. The game is complete, and if you flop a whole bunch of stuff around, it's Sunnydale, even though I have it placed it take place in Florida. I also have fifty graphic novels of 'The Hunters of Evil' ready to go."

"I still don't know about this, Xander, but it seems you've thought this out pretty well."

"I also have the software that allows it to be played on almost any computer or game station, and as follow-up, next year we'll have true 3-D holography for the game, comics and such. From that, we'll have the real money for whatever we want to do."

"I admit I don't understand a lot of what you just said, but what of the Council?"

"Screw 'em…they fired you and I never worked for them. If we move fast enough, it will be too late for them to interfere. I've already sent out the paperwork, and I'm ready to send out proposals and brochures once I have a business phone put in. I plan to blitz American defense contractors and aerospace firms as well as entertainment types. Especially since with one of the all-human game interfaces, and the 3-D hookups, they could do counter-terrorist training sims in a giant warehouse if they have enough wireless network capacity."

"Xander…how?"

"The Harrises aren't my real parents, and I've decided to make my real parents, wherever they are, proud of me."

"I daresay they already should be, Alexander. I, uh, know I am." The two men smiled, then Giles cleared his throat and continued, "Well then, I'll want to look over these items so I understand them, but we can discuss details later. What uh, what were the personal matters you have?"

"Well, since Faith seemed to show up and help Buffy in the Slayer Dream before graduation…would you be opposed to giving her another chance if she were to regain consciousness?"

"Hmm, I have to say I've had plenty of time these last few months, and hearing you voice the same consideration of her, redemptive last act, I would very much hope we could convince her to start anew. Though I fear the others wouldn't care for that."

"I'm not talking about them Giles, as they're busy with school and such. I'd propose at the end of your lease, we buy a place with plenty of space, and the three of us move in; we can work on her GED with her, and with some training on phone etiquette, give her a job."

"She'd still be a Slayer."

"Once we help her to be human, and get her training again, then she can be the Slayer. And I'm seriously thinking of having her in the software credits as 'body model' for one of the Huntress body types in the game."

"More of that plain-view disguising?"

"Yeah, and when police start talking about Slayer-type activity, we can thank them for reading our comics and playing our games. I think a jury would choke if the authorities brought a case charging her at that point."

"She did kill that professor, Xander. We have to consider that, even though they quickly lost the body. Even though she was under the influence of a minor… that's the point I've had the most difficulty with."

"Well, they didn't exactly LOSE the body; I actually took it to the ice plant and he's under the high school right now."

"Pardon me?"

"I went back the night after … the school blew up… and made sure the freezer is tapped into the main city lines. If you agree to really, really help Faith, I might be able to bring him back."

"Oh dear, you aren't a necromancer are you, Xander? That can become dangerous." Xander was surprised at the concern rather than remonstrance in his mentor's voice.

"No Giles, but I do have two 'spells' that will allow me to help Faith and old Lester. He'll just show up without a clue, and go from there. You'll do a tabula whats-it on the last week or so of his life…Icky, but he'll be himself again."

"What about Finch?"

"Too much evidence that he's dead, and he got himself killed…and on that one other than lying, Buffy shares that killing. She admitted to tossing him and yelling 'here' to Faith, not 'human.' So they should both deal with it. And, and I'm afraid Miss Calendar's been gone too long for me to try."

"I understand." Giles stared off in space for a moment, "When would you want to do this?"

"I have lawyers to meet in two hours. I thought I'd look for a place to stay, or one we cold buy, maybe one of those tax liens? If that we cold put the real value as our corporation investment to look better. Then I was going to go see Faith."

"How much money do you have for all of this?"

"About four grand in cash, and a bag of big uncut stones."

"Stones?"

"Diamonds and stuff. Also got a bag with about seventy-percent pure gold dust with copper and stuff in it," He reached into his pocket and showed copies of filed claims, all with the appropriate stamps, as of three days ago, "There isn't any more there, but I basically revived lapsed claims."

"Are you really Xander?"

"Yeah, I am. I just grew up and decided to let my only real adult friend in on the secret."

"Well, um, well then, thank you. In that case, why don't you bring in your, um products for me to look at before we go see these lawyers. I need to shower and change first. A-and if these look promising, I'll at least be open to investing in a property with you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Xtarman's Son (3/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**October 14th, 1999**

To say Rupert Giles was floored by the quality of the materials Xander was using as the foundation of financial success would be an understatement. It seemed almost like something out of a sci-fi movie about the near future, but it seemed to work. And the comics themselves were generally complementary and had mostly-factual information in them. The only differences were identities and names.

The trip to the attorneys went well, and for a flat thousand dollars would set up a basic regular corporation for them, with five percent each set aside for Buffy, Willow, Cordelia, Oz and Faith. Giles would hold 24 and Xander the controlling remainder. Giles as CEO/President and Xander as VP – Development and Treasurer/CFO.

The trip to the hospital was accomplished in companionable silence, both contemplating what they were doing. Giles wondering about Xander and the use of 'packaged' magic, and Xander about how to let Faith know they mean what they'll offer.

The younger man handed paperwork stamped back in May that showed Wilkins naming Giles as guardian in the event of his death.

"How did you get this? Is it forged?"

"Not really, though I did find out that Halloween is her eighteenth birthday. We're close enough where just glancing at this should solve most problems. And I already hacked into their systems so you're the only one they'd contact if she regains consciousness. So the Council shouldn't really find out until we've already gotten her where they can't get at her."

"Do you intend some type of vengeful war on the Council?"

"Huh? No, but she's one of us. We're her family…and if she needs them…her Watchers. If they want to send some bucks our way, and make nice, I'm fine with that. But if they try that little ritual they tried with Buffy, there's gonna be dead Watchers all over the place. And they won't be us."

"Quite. That's fair enough. If they want to set the clock back, as it were, we can discuss it. Well…we're here."

The two men entered the hospital room, making their way to the girl's bed; neither of them had been in to check on her since they'd brought Buffy home on graduation day. Both noted her generally withdrawn look, and a thick abdomen. They looked at each other. Xander looked worried and gestured for Giles to close the door and blinds.

He placed a hand on her forehead, and another on first her heart, then instead on her abdomen. He opened his eyes.

"This'll be tricky…Giles, she's, uh, pregnant."

"Oh. Can you help her, er, them?"

"I believe so." Xander closed his eyes, reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked to be a large ball-bearing. Giles watched with interest and hope as the boy's hands began to glow. A white light suffused the young woman, and soon two things happened, the first was that she regained consciousness and a bit of her coloring. The second, she looked at herself and then Xander, then began wincing in pain.

Xander turned to his mentor, "Giles get a doctor, I think her and I are about to be parents."

"What!" both Slayer and Watcher gasped, then the male rushed out of the room for help as Faith began to regain her composures. Xander held her hand, the other still not having left her middle.

"It's okay, Faith, Giles and I brought you out of your coma so we could make up for not treating you right the first time. Being a parent is just an unexpected bonus."

"What? I'm huge, how long have I been out of it? I mean I just found out for sure, this morning, then B wanted to play with knives…"

"Hey stop. And no tough girl. Like I said, we're sorry and you'll have a place to stay and a second chance at life when you get of of the hospital."

The doctors burst in before he could say more, but the girl with almost Slayer strength refused to let go of Xander's hand, and admitted that he was the daddy of the baby. The staff simply moved him ot one side and continued examining the girl. Giles said he'd be outside checking on insurance and such, though he looked close to fainting.

Since a rogue PTB telling this story was benevolent by nature, the labor lasted no more than three hours, and there weren't any complications. As time permitted, both men apologized again to Faith, and promised to help through everything. Giles verged once more on fainting when Xander joked that at least for the next two weeks, when Faith turned eighteen, the Brit was Faith's guardian, "And how do ya like those apples, grandpa?"

Faith smiled and felt better as the Watcher flustered a bit and had a particularly dumb and proud smile on his face. She asked the nurse assigned to her to step out for a moment after the first round of preparations.

"Guys? I, uh…"

"You're forgiven…" they chorused.

"Oh. Okay, what abo—"

"We'll worry about them later," they repeated, then Xander nodded for Giles to continue.

"Faith, we're here now. All we need from you is your agreement to let us help you get back on track again."

"Really?" she asked, squeezing Xander's hand, "Um, I…"

Xander looked at her. "I'm not looking for anything from you, Faith, nothing at all. This isn't some 'skin thing' or because of the baby. Giles and I walked in planning to help you, and…by the way…whoa."

She smiled at that, though her eyes retained worry.

"Any way Faith," Rupert continued, "While we were here for you, that now includes the child. It's a surprise, and perhaps a blessing."

"Huh?" both teens responded, causing them to laugh a little.

"Indeed, in a way it reinforces our intentions to help you, and we hope, adds a point around which the three of us can agree to commit. Though as far as changing nappies and getting up between ten and six at night, you two are bloody well on your own. I, however, do have two extra rooms until we can find a larger place. And I'll also commit to the purchase of several cases of that formula substance and a larger refrigerator."

The three all sighed in relief, the hormones and surprise of it all overwhelming the typical Faith tough-street-chick persona that would have taken too much energy to project and for no reason.

Buffy and Willow were very confused later that evening when they and Oz entered Giles' place without knocking not only to find a bunch of boxes of supplies for newborns, but Giles and Xander carrying a box with a picture of a crib up the stairs.

"Xander! You're back!" the girls said together, smiling but unable to rush forward for hugs since the men were atop the stairs.

"Hey all!" the dark-haired teen called back, "Be down in a minute."

The girls looked around as Oz quietly sat and began to read Giles' motorcycle magazines.

"Hey Willow? What do you think's up with the baby stuff?"

"I don't know…maybe a friend f Giles is coming for a visit?"

"That could be."

A few minutes later, the two men with the answers game down the stares, chuckling at some remark one had made.

Hugs were exchanged, and handshakes with Oz. Buffy thought she smelled something familiar.

"Xander? Are you okay? Why do you smell like a hospital?"

"I'm fine, Buffy, no problems for the Xan-Man," the young man responded, looking for back up from Giles, "So what brings you by to see the G-Man? Any Evil needing to be slain?"

Buffy smiled at his enthusiasm, "Just my demon roommate."

"Really?"

"I think so, she really bugs me. I woke up today and found her watching me. Creepy. And I'd just had a dream of a demon sucking out a white light from me."

Xander looked at a semi-worried, semi-bemused Willow, and as Giles asked for a description of the demon, Xander opened up his sense and focused on Buffy, finding her chi to be much lower than expected, even lower than Giles or Willow.

"Maybe she's siphoning of the soul energy stuff they talk about in the kung fu movies. Maybe she's a mummy like Ampata or a zombie and that's what keeps her alive."

Giles noticed that when Xander looked to him instead of the girls he made a point of nodding in emphasis of his statement.

"Chi! That's what it's called. I mean, what if you had a half-demon…like what if a living human and the demons that become vampires had a kid? Maybe you'd end up with someone whose soul is like, so weak they'll die unless they feed off whatever life force is in blood."

The group looked at him, this being Xander but acting like a mini-Giles. Rupert himself seemed intrigued, nodding as Xander postulated a possible explanation

"S-so what you're saying, is that perhaps Buffy is, is dreaming of the actual demon as it appears before crossing into this dimension, because her Slayer senses are trying to make sense of the…"

"…human but not qualities of this person," Xander finished, enjoying the feeling much as he had discussions with his father's 'co-workers.' "Buff, the real question is, other than rudeness, do we slay someone half-way if they don't actually kill someone? Is she really evil?"

"She listens to nothing but Cher and Celine."

"I'll get my axe," the young man assured her, heading for the kitchen, then sat on a high-chair at the counter smiling at her instead. "Giles, I don't think we've tried this before, but is there a demon spell we cast on a map, and have it give us types or strengths or auras or something?"

"Yes, that's good thinking, Xander, and if we use it nightly, it might allow Buffy a more productive patrol," the Watcher nodded, turning to the Slayer, "You could perhaps eliminate as many in an hour or two as you do in a night, Buffy. That would give you plenty of time for your studies."

The mention of a spell and the possibility of more Buffy-leisure time distracted both girls from the hospital question of before.

"Buffy, why don't you stay at your mother's tonight," Giles suggested, "And since it was Xander's idea, he can help me look through the books to find the appropriate spell. Oz and Willow, tomorrow, if you would, please meet up with Buffy, so she can procure her school texts and such without being left alone until we can determine if her roommate is actually a threat, or if we need to look elsewhere. Now, it is beginning to get late. Buffy, please do not patrol tonight, but head straight to your mother's house. Just in case, let's not tempt fate. I-if you'd like to call her first, the phone is over there next to Xander."

Alexander scooted into the kitchen for a soda, returning circuitously tosit on the other side of Oz. When Willow got up to go to the bathroom, Oz leaned over.

"Is she a threat?"

Xander looked at him, "No, not anymore. And remember the Slayer Dream on graduation?"

"You the father?"

"Yeah. And we'll see if it can be right this time."

"Cool."

"Thanks."

"Willow?"

"Hope she can deal; Giles and I gave our words."

"Buffy."

"The same."

"No, I mean Buffy's listening."

Xander turned, and looked at the confused Slayer as Willow came back and sat down, "Buff?"

"Who are we talking about?"

"Um, sit down, Buffy. First of all, I want you to remember that Slayer Dream where Faith helped you after you stabbed her."

Willow put it together before Xander could set the stage further, stating almost without emotion, "You and Faith are going to have a baby?"

"Actually, Faith and I became parents two hours ago. She's sleeping at the hospital room, right now. I'll be heading back in a few minutes to check on her and make sure they're both safe."

"She's a danger, Xander," Buffy stated, still trying to get her mind around the multiple shocks of a hunky Xander seeming to be living with Giles and just returning in time to become a daddy with Faith.

"Not any more, Buffy. Faith, Giles and I discussed this a bit at the hospital. We figure if you can give Angel a second chance, we'll give Faith one."

Willow interjected, "But she killed people!"

"Actually, her and Buffy share responsibility for Finch. Buffy threw him and yelled 'here.' Faith just lied about it. We're dealing with the professor situation. And like I said, if Angel gets a second chance after Buffy let Angelus murder dozens of people we knew, I think Faith's one can also be ignored. Buffy, that's fair isn't it?"

She thought about, then sighed, "I suppose…so you and Faith are a couple?"

"No, just trying to be friends, and also parents to little Linda Jennifer Starman."

Willow looked confused, "Starman? That's Faith's last name?"

"No, Wills. I found out I'm not related to the Harrises, and that my father's last name was Starman and my mom's first name was Jenny. So we gave our daughter the middle name of her and Miss Calendar."

Buffy nodded, the extra information just kept coming. Willow looked confused and Oz spoke.

"Linda?"

"Name of her first Watcher, someone she considered the only real mom she ever had."

"Understandable."

Willow looked to her boyfriend, "Oz?"

"Xander's Christmases; Faith's life."

"Oh."

Buffy was about to say something, but Xander raised his hand to take back control of the conversation, "Not important now, Buff. I just want everybody to keep civil tongues about each other. No nasty under the breath stuff either. Between getting all this straightened out and implementing the 'get Buffy a life through efficient Slaying and use of maps' plan, we'll have plenty to do. Plus, you three have school, band stuff and evil roommates to deal with."

Willow started, "But—"

"No but statements here, Wills. On a personal level, you two gals blew me off last year, so you don't get to pick my friends. Also, there are no guy-girl feelings between us that are likely to be cause for jealousy in any direction. So no bad mouthing my particular choice of possible relationship with a Slayer. I won't mention Buffy's choice, and you'll eventually become a werewolf. So—"

"What!" the girls responded in shock.

"Um, Oz's cousin bit him while in teething form; at some point it's bound to happen." Xander turned to Oz, "I already have picked out this awesome obstacle course thing at the Super Petropolis Mart. If your kids turn into little puppy people, it's a ten by ten maze like thing with a heavy screen top. Even if you and Willow get cranky, they'll have a blast."

"Good Lord…" Giles considered, "More research…"

Willow went from looking worried and dismayed to mock-outraged at Buffy started giggling, "Ooh, ooh. Can I have puppy. The little red-haired one with big green eyes?"

Xander held out his hand to Oz, who actually smiled a real smile as he shook back. The Scoobies were almost back to where they were a year ago. And it felt right.


	4. Chapter 4

_Xtarman's Son (4/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**October 15th, 1999**

Xander woke up feeling pretty good about life for the first time in quite a while. He and his mentor were going into business together based on opportunities made possible by the young man's real father and co-workers. He'd made peace with a young woman that had tried to kill him after having a really crappy life, and with whom he was about to share parenthood of a beautiful little girl. While he knew it wouldn't be easy, he at least had a good start and a clue.

He rose at around six, in spite of being up until around two in the morning. He still hadn't revealed to anyone his mixed heritage, but had shown them the incorporation documents, the business plan and some of the products. Oz had raised an eyebrow in amazement, and Willow had gushed about the technology. So excited in fact that while Buffy played the video game for an hour or so, the redhead had forgotten that the Xander she remembered shouldn't have been able to discuss coding, let alone hardware or circuitry.

The need for only four hours of sleep came from the greater balance and control he had over his body, and how it had been tweaked just enough to correct for perceived damage to DNA. He wasn't super-powered guy, aside from the phasing and use of the stored power balls, and those were finite in number. He was just the Xander he could have been without any excess baggage on the genetic side. He no longer had chronic inattention at times, and he had a balanced biochemistry that made everything run easier.

Xander as quietly as possible arranged the room farthest from Giles to be that used by Faith and the baby. He moved the furniture around so that the single bed was along one wall, and a basinet next to it. He unpacked various mysterious pillows and other items and arranged them as to what they seemed to be for, then nailed up a corkboard just inside the door on which he meticulously tacked the instructions of the aforementioned items, as well as various calendars, lists and charts he hoped someone might explain.

Then, as he was male and was unaware of such things, he'd finally figured out what the strips of wallpaper and yellow stars were used for, and finished lining the room with Noah's Ark decoration and covering the ceiling with glow-in-the dark constellations as he heard Giles shower and bump around the apartment around nine.

The Watcher was pleasantly surprised to find tea, fruit and bread waiting as a simple breakfast. And the tea was almost proper. With just a little guidance, one of his 'children' might actually master one of life's most important rituals.

"A nice way to start the day, Xander. What else are you doing today?"

"Well, I thought I'd stop and visit Faith and the baby, and bring 'em home. After I have tests scheduled for eleven. Is there anything you need me to pick up?"

"No, but thank you for offering. I was curious as to whether you wished to bring them home today, or wait a while longer."

"No, I think that she'll be safer with us; if we can get some food into her and maybe get some advice from the nurses on how to take care of the baby, we'll be fine. What do think?"

"I-I agree. And by welcoming her sooner, she might feel wanted; if we put it off, less so."

"Um, would you like to go with me…we could probably use the help…grandpa."

"You insist on calling me that…"

"Because it causes you to smile and do whatever is asked of you."

"Well, there is that. Shall we leave in, say, ten minutes?"

"Works for me."

Faith seemed quite exhausted, a little frazzle, but oddly happy when the two men showed up and found her with a towel over her chest.

Xander smiled as he approached, "Hey Faith, good morning?"

"Hey guys," she smiled only slightly nervously, the last eighteen hours of non-stop experiences not yet allowing her to catch her balance entirely.

"So Faith, where's our little bundle of love?"

"Under the towel having breakfast," she smiled, then smirked, "Eats like her old man."

Both men smiled but looked away at anything but her in embarrassment, their happy puritanical avoidance causing the Bostonian to chuckle, "Come on, guys, she's under the towel."

Both men then bravely at least turned and looked almost directly in her direction, Faith reaching out and giving Xander's hand a quick squeeze as further greeting. He squeezed back and looked around the room.

"We were thinking of bringing you two home," he mused, "Kinda bought the whole baby store and all for you guys' room."

"Not your room?" she asked carefully.

"No, but I plan to visit during daylight hours," he joked, then placing his land lightly on the back of her wrist, her hand on the bed. "We're her parents, Faith, but you and I would have to go through the whole friendship and maybe dating thing before I'd ever consider what you're thinking."

He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "Not that I might not dream of it, but we're here as your family. And I think we both need to figure out who we are and want to be before rushing into anything. Just know we're here with you, okay?"

Giles nodded as the girl seemed unable to find words to respond, "That's right, Faith. Now, I spoke with the staff before coming in, and they say you can come home whenever you feel up to it. Xander has an appointment at the college, but I could take you and the baby shopping, perhaps we can find clothing for you and the child?"

"I, I'd like that a lot, Giles," the girls responded, making sure not to call him 'Jeeves' or another nickname. This time, if they were legit, she was going to try hard…and try to give little Linda the life Faith herself hadn't had.

"Well then, I'll go arrange the paperwork, Xander pack Faith's things and otherwise look useful. I'll be back in a moment."

Xander tried to look mock-outraged at the zing by the Brit-Guy, but just smiled and did as bade; Faith smiled and changed 'food nozzles' for their daughter, careful not to embarrass the 'men folk' too much.

A tired Xander Harris was walking confidently by Stevenson Hall when he heard his name and looked up to find Buffy, Willow and Oz approach from the building.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Buffy smiled back, "We could ask you the same thing; it didn't look like you're on campus to visit us."

"Placement exams," he replied, "Went through a whole battery of 'em for like the last four hours. They're supposed to get back with me in a couple of days and let me know the results and where I need to start."

Willow smiled widely, "You're going to join us at college next semester? Wow. What are you gonna major in?"

"Not sure, either dual-major in Creative Writing and Mythology, or in Computer Science."

Buffy looked disbelieving, then nodded, "Ah, the games and stuff."

"Yep. I've had months of the stuff, so might as well get the degrees that prove it."

Oz nodded in understanding, then gestured toward his van parked at the curb, "Ride?"

"Going near Giles by any chance?"

"Going there."

"Okay, sure."

It had been a surprise for all involved when the three followed Xander in and tentatively greeted Faith, but as she was even as a Slayer recovering from coma, birthing the baby and getting up every couple of hours to feed her, the complete lack of hostility preempted any expression of ill feelings.

"So Faith," Buffy began, sitting on the other side of the couch, as the girl with blanket-covered baby was feeding again, "Um, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, this waking every two hours or so is wicked exhausting, ya know? The nurses said that tonight I could let the kid decide when to wake up and all; I think I like that plan." The girl smiled, patting the outside of the blanket affectionately. "Never thought I'd be takin' orders from someone bossier than Watcher Junior, but this time … it's worth it."

The blanket moved a little, and Faith reached under and adjusted her clothing. Buffy continued as Faith shifted her position, and held little Linda Jennifer up to the hovering father. She made a back-patting gesture and he nodded.

Buffy smiled, lightly pouted, and joked, "So Xander gets to hold the baby next? He's just the father."

"Well B, can ya think of anyone hear that knows about—" she began with a smirk, only to have a large belch erupt from the baby, who then snuggled close to Xander, "champion-level burping than the X-Man?"

Willow beamed, got up and hovered around the father as he rocked and cooed the baby. Buffy rolled her eyes, but nodded in agreement. She smiled and looked questioningly but surprisingly without malice at Faith, remembering Xander's recollection of the Slayer Dream in which the other had helped.

"What're your plans?" she asked, watching as Willow finally finagled the child out of Xander's hands, "Other than the mom thing, obviously?"

"Don't know…I woke up and the next thing I know…" the girl replied, gesturing around her in confusion, "I guess, figure out GED or somethin' then a job. Maybe join the Sunnydale PD?"

"What!" the group said, but didn't shout, in surprise.

"Yeah, I know, not the poster child for law-abiding, but between the health benefits, can you think of a better job for a Slayer on the Hellmouth? Being paid to dust vamps and protect the clueless?"

Xander snickered, causing Buffy to unsuccessfully maintain a glare. Willow and the others looked confused until he said "Career Week…law enforcement" and pointed to Buffy. Then the others smiled, remembering the story.

Buffy finally wormed the baby from Willow, looking at the little girl person, "I guess that does make sense. But I'm tired of working nights. I'll stick with Psychology for now. See how that goes."

Faith smiled, "Could always be Police Counselor, B, or be the shrink the cops send the victims of the 'night shift' to. You do days, I do nights… if you stay in Sunnydale, I can't think of better sitters than you and Red."

Willow smiled at being included, as well as having the opportunity to practice for when her and Oz might have kids later on. Buffy looked contemplative, looking at Xander and Faith in Giles apartment helping her see a blend of the normal and the Slayer lives Buffy herself had tried to balance. Giles spoke up.

"Indeed, that's a thought, Buffy. Depending on your career choice, Sunnydale might prove to be an excellent choice for pursuing the 'normal' life you've dreamt about. Since one cannot stop being a Slayer, the fact that there are so many of us here means that with a little planning, all of us involved could very well led the best of both worlds. After all, if not us, who else will save the world once a year?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Xtarman's Son (5/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**October 15th, 1999**

Xander woke the next morning at six; he'd disappeared when Faith had used that contraption to put milk in a bottle, but had managed the ten o'clock feeding so Faith could get some sleep. But they were blessed, as the little girl slept through after that, and as the young man only really needed a four hour bloc for sleep, the night passed easily.

The morning was a bit amusing, as the couple learned how to operate the newfangled gadgets the men had bought at the store to handle old diapers, minimize smells and childproof the place well in advance of actual ability to get into too much trouble as of yet. Faith also began to feel at home, a feeling she found she didn't want to give up no matter what. Watching the guys act like native sentinels on patrol as they found and covered sharp corners and shifted keepsakes above the three foot level, passed an hour easily. And it amazed her just how much the kid could eat.

The idyllic situation came to an end at nine, when the phone rang with Buffy on the other end of the line, talking to Giles. He hung up after a few minutes.

"Well I have the usual good news and bad news…"

Xander rolled his eyes, "Not a good thing to say to new parents…"

"Oh, terribly sorry," he with some embarrassment corrected himself, "But the good news is that a bunch of orange demons grabbed Buffy's roommate so we won't have to worry about that issue any more."

"Whoa, harsh, G, I mean Giles," Faith replied with a bit of surprise of her face, having missed much of the story about the 'demon roommate.'

"N-No, Faith, we must have missed telling you," Giles responded with a slight blush, "We suspected Buffy's roommate was a demon that might have been trying to feed off Buffy's soul…"

"She listened to nothing but Cher and Celine…" Xander told her mock-seriously, causing her to smile at him and rebut.

"Hey, Cher's cool in small amounts, but Celine…I know I'm not up to par, but let B know I could help out with that if she needs a hand…"

"No need, fortunately," Giles assured her with an eye roll of his own, "it turns out she'd run away from her own dimension and they took her back. But the way Buffy discovered this, was that the roommate was stalking her, but Spike thought she was a friend."

"So far I'm missing the details on the second point, Giles," Xander responded, Faith nodding in support, "I understand the 'Spike is bad' part."

"Well, amusingly enough, the demons attacked him and stirred up such a ruckus that Buffy's attention was attracted. Unfortunately, Spike got away after being rough housed. But at least we know of one problem gone, and another as being in Sunnydale once again."

Xander and Faith nodded, accepting the explanation now that more details had come forth. They smiled and Xander stood up, sighing. "Well, I have to call the agent; with everything pretty much nailed down except the publisher or a manufacturer, I want to make sure and harass the peon. Then I need to check and see if my gun permits are in yet."

"You're what, Xander?" Giles asked.

"Gun permits, Giles. That way I can actually carry them around legally. Don't worry, I've already looked into them for all of the Scoobs, and am expecting a call back to see if the shooting and gun care lessons for the group get us a discount for numbers."

"Ah, in that case, alright. Though I don't think Buffy is found of guns."

"Well, it's a good idea when dealing with large numbers of vamps; take out a few knees to cut down the numbers, then either run or slay. I plan on the little one having a mom and aunt for a long time; if it turns out Slayers suck with guns due to some funky Slay-mojo, then the rest of us with handle 'em."

"Hmm, it merits discussion, Xander. But after the experience of Buffy and driving… putting any metal machine in her hands leaves me uneasy."

Xander shuddered in sympathy, then nodded, "Fair enough Giles. But our first priority should be keeping us all safe."

"Indeed. Oh, Xander, could you run Buffy's psychology text over to the college at lunchtime? She left it here and accidentally ended up with one of your childcare books."

"Sure Giles, no problemo."

Spike was angry; the time for spectacular kickings of his arse would soon be over when he found the Slayer. Walking in the sunlight amused him, but he didn't have time for 'lunch' when somewhere on the campus was an all-he-could-beat-and-eat Slayer buffet.

Riley Finn and Margaret Walsh were discussing Buffy's less than stellar homework and grade situation when a mostly dark-clad man with dyed-white hair pushed them aside roughly and slugged the short young woman.

Riley Finn began to pick himself up to help and as he was backhanded by the man, the soldier noticed the blonde student flipping herself up onto her feet once more, and crescent-kicking the man in the side. The man, Spike as she spat in recognition, smirked.

"So Slayer, ready for a little day-time fun?" he sneered as he locked three punches and had one of his own blocked in turn, "I don't have to worry about that pesky sun any more."

Again the two exchanged and blocked blows, the speed at which they moved impressive beyond words. Riley managed to get Professor Walsh back toward the now-empty classroom to keep her out of harm's way. He turned as watched the two grapple and crash outside through the doors.

"Riley, call for back up and find out what they are!" He moved to do so, pulling out his cell phone.

Outside, Willow had seen Spike and immediately flagged down the approaching Xander as she moved to get her cell from her bag. Shaking his head about being caught without a stick, he reached into a pocket within his suit jacket inner pocket, forcing threads aside as he stepped toward the pair now-crashing out of the building and into the sun. Buffy was without a piece of wood, and none were immediately to hand, so Xander Drew on his memories for the 'Dead-Boy spell' as he gripped the silvery bearing given to him by his father.

In spite of the risk of exposure. He knew Buffy's surprise at the sun-capable and damage-shrugging Spike might cost her dearly as the vampire kicked her solidly in the ribs, then used her arm to fling her into a wall. She looked stunned, and Xander watched as a student rushed out of the building and tried to tackle Spike, but with enhanced speed and strength the vampire smirked as he stepped aside and slapped Riley's ass like a bullfighter to an angry bull.

"Spike!" Xander called out as he walked steadily toward the vampire, "Leave or I'll make you Ragsdale again!"

The vampire actually froze at the thought, giving Xander enough time to finish his internal preparations. Sneering, the vampire mocked the man.

"Take your best shot, boy! The Slayer's barely getting up from a round with the Big Bad! And I'm tired of getting my arse kicked by you idiots!"

Xander swung a fist at Spike's heart, no weapon in sight, but the silvery bearing glowing inside. Spike only realized this as Xander's fist made contact, hard, and the boy yelled "Asa fie! So mote it be!"

Riley Finn watched as the juggernaut's chest lit up, he dropped immediately to the ground and screamed as his body went into complete convulsions. Willow ran over to help Buffy as Xander crouched down next to the body, waiting as Margaret Walsh and Riley Finn slowly stepped over. When the now-sobbing man looked up at Xander, they were like Buffy and Willow, very confused at his words.

"You pulled me out of Purgatory…how?" then passed out. Xander noticed the odd ring on Spike's hands, and thought fast.

"Damn, William, stealing my ring and coat, and taking mixed drugs again?" he said, putting the ring on his own hand. "Somebody call a hospital, I think I was able to counterattack the crap in his system, but he really needs a doctor."

Willow crouched down in some amazement, "B-Buffy? He's getting a complexion." Noticing the non-Scooby presence, she added, "again. Xander, do you have your car?"

"Yeah, just down the street. Okay, no one's reaching for a phone?" he added, giving the college types a dirty look as he picked up William Ragsdale and tossed him over his own shoulder, letting out a grunt, "I guess I'll have to take Billy myself."

Professor Walsh wasn't sure what was going on as the young man with only some effort began to walk away grumbling and muttering what she couldn't tell.

"Miss Summers? Are you okay? He seemed to be very determined to injure you."

"I'm a little off, Professor Walsh. I guess I'll catch up with Xander and get myself checked out at the hospital too. Willow? Can you carry my stuff please? Riley are you okay too?"

"Sure Buffy," the redhead replied, looking concerned, as her friend might actually have a concussion or something.

Riley nodded, "I'll be fine, Buffy. Thanks. You'll let us know if you need time off?"

"Thanks Riley," the girl smiled, "That'd be nice. I guess my next paper should be on drug-induced violence?"

The TA smiled as Walsh remained quiet. They watched as the group left.

"Riley, I'd like them followed, and placed under light surveillance. If it does turn out to be as we observed, I'd like to know what this friend of Miss Summers used on the other one."

"I'll divert the reinforcements to observer duty, ma'am," he nodded as Graham and a couple other members of the Initiative arrived.

Down the street a block, as Xander dumped the now-human William Ragsdale into the back seat, he followed through and leaned against the other side of the top-down convertible.

"Willow?" the young man sighed, exhausted from the unexpected first use of his gift without backup, handed her his keys, "Please drive us to the hospital. 'William' is probably dehydrated, starving and a whack job right now, and about to sunburn badly. I'm just wiped. Nap now, talk at Giles. Call him and let him know we'll have a guest for the couch tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_Xtarman's Son (6/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**October 15th, 1999 Evening**

Xander was very tired and six hundred dollars poorer after he, Buffy and the new arrival, William Ragsdale, left the hospital as Willow drove, Oz following in his van. He watched as the man that replaced the vampire looked confused and morose, still shell-shocked from the whole experience, but casting the occasional worried look at Xander. Just before Buffy could figure out what to say, they were pulling up to the apartment.

Xander looked at the Victorian-era man now dressed in a plain white button-up shirt over a plain white t-shirt, and simple blue jeans. Xander had appropriated the coat and the ring, destroying it when no one was paying him any attention, then tossing them into the jar of holy water he'd kept under the driver's seat. He knew Buffy would complain, but the ring was too dangerous; it had taken a lot of power to overcome the ring and perform the change from the demon Spike to the human William.

They all walked up to Giles' home and walked in. Even though he'd been prepared to deal with a human 'Spike' the forlorn character walking in with the others seemed rather tragic. Though it would be, since Spike and William were separate beings. The Watcher shuttered to think of this rather weak-seeming soul if it had been cursed as Angel had; no doubt the soul and not the demon would have taken the back seat.

Xander guided the resurrected human to a chair completely opposite the 'glider' chair Faith was in with the currently-sleeping baby girl.

"Please sit, William. Willow, could you get us all some tea, please?" He smiled as Buffy went with her to help. "Rupert Giles, Faith Wilkins, Daniel Osbourne, let me introduce you to Mr. William Ragsdale, human with the memories of the vampire Spike."

Everyone nodded at each other, a little surreal for some as Spike had encountered them before, but as Xander pointed out, different people. The former vampire looked at Faith, then tilte his side in a question to Xander, who nodded to affirm the child was his.

"Congratulations, Faith, Alexander. May the child have a long and prosperous life."

"Thank you, William," Xander replied with a light smile, and tucked the former vampire's leather jacket behind his back. The girls soon brought back tea, and a few snack items.

Giles spoke first, but instead of directing questions at Xander, he engaged the former vampire in conversation, "So Mr. Ragsdale, this may seem a loaded question, but how are you doing?"

"I'm a mess, Mr. Giles. I only feel connected to my human memories, though I also know somehow I was in Purgatory for letting Drusilla turn me. As I was a bit out of sorts at the time, I seem to have been left in a boring limbo. I can't recall anything else until waking on the ground…and then the memories of the vampire in my body seemed to hit all at once. Only after they were getting ready to release me into the care of Alexander, here, did I start to reconnect again."

"That's frighteningly fascinating," Giles considered, "How do you feel physically?"

"Better now, since vampires aren't much in the way of water drinkers or consumers of fully balanced meals for humans, the hospital was able to redress the situation in my favor."

"Excellent, and fascinating. If you don't mind, over the next few days, as you acclimate, it would be very beneficial if you'd let me interview you."

"You don't exactly look like an actor in a Tom Cruise movie, Mr. Giles, but I suppose it is one way to make myself useful again."

"Tom—ah, that reference I understood, that Anne Rice series. Quite. Now, Xander, please tell us how you accomplished this feat?"

"I came across some folks that are very private and very strong with certain types of power during my travels with my real father. Since my memory is now very good, I , hmm, the best way to think of it is having the spell or spells ready to go, and only needing a trigger phrase. This one was a combination of soul restoration and restoration of dead flesh to life. There are only a limited number, and when I saw Buffy about to be killed by the vampire, it took a lot out of me, but I was able to bring him back to life and kill the demon. And it wouldn't have hurt so much if it didn't have to go around that ring of magic he wore. But I managed to destroy that, so—"

"What! Why?" Buffy asked, "Angel could have used it!"

"It protects vampires and lets them practice Slayer-killing in broad daylight. And it had a LOT of evil mojo in it. After breaking it, most of a jar of holy water turned to steam before canceling out the magic left in the pieces."

"Well, you can make Angel human too, right?"

"No, I'm not. It takes a lot out of the only person able to use the few 'objects' I have, Buffy. Me. I brought Mr. Ragsdale back as the only way I could think of at the time to save your life. I'm not going to donate life energy for Dead Boy. Especially after being knocked out and left for dead by him for the sake of your little sting operation …"

Buffy and Faith for their own reasons looked a little guilty recalling that incident, but Giles interjected further questions?"

"May I have a look at the means by which you cast your spells?"

"No, since they are keyed to me, I don't plan to let anyone see them except as a last resort. That way there isn't the temptation for anyone to steal them. The amount of energy is released immediately, and would kill the person that might be strong enough to force access."

"That sounds dangerous…"

"Only to the thief and anyone standing next to them; bullets have no effect, for example. A volcano eventually would…"

"Hmm, I see. IS there anything else you'd like to tell us at this point?"

"Yeah, William's on massive anti-depressants for the next thirty days, so we need to make him pop a pill twice daily. All the vamp memories will be coming back, so this should help until his mind begins to cope." Xander turned to the man in question, "And William, take them, and remember to take the sleeping pills every night to make sure you get some sleep. Faith? Would you mind if I unrolled my sleeping bag in yourroom for a couple nights? I'm hoping since William is demon-free, Giles will let him borrow my bedroom for at least a couple nights. Giles?"

Faith and Giles both nodded. William Ragsdale was having a difficult time with his fully human emotions again.

"Alright, Alexander. Everyone, thanks. If possible, would it be too much to ask if I could turn in now? I'm completely fagged out."

"What!" Buffy exclaimed, as Giles laughed at her reaction.

"Buffy, that's a slang term, it means he's exhausted. William, try not to rely too much on any language characteristics of …your evicted tenant… hardly a role model."

Outside the apartment, a Council team of mercenaries made to storm the residence, but two teams of commandos called in for orientation prior to surveillance, moved to intercept. Silenced weapons fired, tasers fired, and then things got ugly for all of twenty seconds before the apartment was forgotten and the remaining Initiative team members secured the scene and began dragging the downed combatants into vans while calling for backup. Six vampires, one a blonde female, raced out and attacked, and of the six vampires they numbered, only the one named Harmony remained, surrounded by dying humans.

"Ohhhhh! Figures. I can't find my blondey-bear, and now I can't even find minions that can fight," she bitched and then looked all around her. Then she smiled in full game face as she stuffed all of them, living and dead into one van and drove quickly and spastically away ten minutes later, whining and complaining about the blood on her clothes and how unlife wasn't fair.


	7. Chapter 7

_Xtarman's Son (7/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**Friday, October 29th, 1999**

Margaret Walsh was looking over the final recruit selections to replace Riley and his team. She'd been lucky in that the chips implanted into most of her soldiers included tracking and bio-stat capability. Finn and the others were now vampires, five of the ten anyway; they'd recovered remains of the others two days after their deaths.

The NID was going through a reorganization and put a freeze on further military-side transfers until the loyalty of each could be ensured. They'd also told her to recruit from the local area any additional research workers she'd need, but not to choose anyone with family ties or established reputation. As she would need at least a surgeon assistant, that left her with that young but seemingly pliable Benjamin something as a prospect. She called him and told him to come up late tomorrow afternoon for a final interview.

Harmony Kendall was not entirely satisfied with her situation; only three of her new minions had remained with her, though they had insisted on turning their girlfriends or prospective girlfriends. So now she had six minions, but they'd been forced to find an old warehouse to nest in.

Michaels, Riley and those two other muscley soldier guys had refused to take orders from her and had after a struggle dusting the rest, tossed her group out. She'd heard that they were still going through Spike's treasure pile and tearing through the local demon population building up an army to take over the Hellmouth by force from behind the scenes.

Michaels was a smarter vampire than most, and bided his time as Finn's little group did most of the 'recruiting' and competition-thinning. He'd been in charge of the Watcher's team sent after the Slayer, but as a vampire he'd realized that leaving the bint alone would maintain a buffer of sorts. Travers was obsessive, and he'd now mentally write-off the team as dead and send reinforcements against the rogue. And he'd just spotted his old teammates sniffing around the previous base…only eight men sent, none of them trained by him so they wouldn't be as good.

Xander and his personal-assistant trainee William Ragsdale returned to Giles apartment having finalized a look through a new place large enough to accommodate the expanded Starman-Wilkins-Giles-Ragsdale household; and as Giles' landlord was the agent, there wouldn't be any problem in him getting his deposits back when they moved. Xander had finally gotten back confirmation letters from several companies and business agents regarding the 'complete package' of game and story he hoped to sell. Most were quite enthusiastic, and had put forward tentative offers pending meetings.

Tonight would be one of two quiet nights at the apartment; Joyce, Buffy, and Faith were taking the baby to LA to shop for clothes and such. Joyce had hopes of working things out for Faith and Buffy this time around. Cordelia was planning to meet up with them and hang out on Saturday. The plan currently was that they'd return early Sunday morning rather than late at night. There was one little detail they hadn't let Faith in on: both Fang and Scooby members would be showing up for a surprise brunch in honor of Faith's eighteenth birthday, and that they were as much keeping her mobile the two days before in case the Council sent goons, as to ensure a nice gathering for her day.

Giles and Xander were actually planning on finishing up the general biography and fact sheets regarding Spike and vampires from the perspective of a former undead. As no one had such a thing on record, it could prove quite interesting to those in the know. The ex-vampire and his ex-demon girlfriend named Anya, the former Anyanka who'd looked for Xander only to end up with another person going through the same troubles as herself, had been given a few hundred dollars by Xander, cash tight as things were, just so he'd have some quiet time. They'd swing by for the brunch before heading out again. A weird couple, but they seemed to be trying to get through things.

**Saturday, October 30th, 1999**

It was a really nice day in Sunnydale: Xander's financial efforts were being successfully handled by agents and fronted by the G-Man; Faith and he had become good friends, with only the slightest of flirtation; the baby was healthy and the household was blessed in that the little one liked to sleep ten hours straight from ten at night onward. Joyce had gone 'gaga' over the little darling, which made everything a lot easier as she freely gave her advice on the mechanics of parenthood, and reminisced in such a way that the two one parents could pick up on things without feeling like they were being told to.

Buffy had been a big surprise; the little girl laughed at her whenever she saw the blonde slayer, who in turn spent lots of time after homework playing with the baby. Xander had drafted her in rare moments when they baby was asleep or eating instead of Buffy-manipulating and began showing the senior slayer some basic bookkeeping and such. When she'd given him the eye, he'd shown her that as he'd start paying her in the future, and that her university course track had her needing a 'business elective' she could probably use some familiarity with business to understand it better. She wasn't sure she wanted to do it, but as she watched Faith working toward a GED, she went along with it all.

Giles had smiled at finding the two Slayers studying different things, and Joyce had almost fawned over her daughter when the older Summers had visited. Quickly, Buffy had been told that if she wanted a job helping at the gallery during school breaks, basic bookkeeping would ensure it. And Buffy had been happy at the idea of spending money.

So with everyone out of the house except Giles and Xander, the place seemed almost empty, which suited the men fine.

"So Xander? Being that it's just the two of us here, I'd like to discuss some matters with you."

"Sure Giles," the young man replied at the serious tone, and put aside the last of the papers he'd been filling out for college. "Anything in particular?"

"Well, first of all, everything's fine, but looking at everything that's happened since you came back from your road trip, instead of just the pieces, I can't help but ask who in fact is your father? And how did the intellectual property of our business come about in so little time?"

"I'll answer the last question first, I guess," the young man considered. "I'd wondered a few days back if I was generating my own 'Sunnydale Effect' on you guys. After I got here, no one actually asked me about the trip. So…the intellectual property was in my head; the hard part was transferring it to forms we could use. "

"Isn't that stating the obvious?"

"It IS stating the obvious, Giles. Think what I just said."

"You said it was in your head and it needed to be…transferred…Good Lord, how?"

Xander took out a small piece of paper, and wrote down a sentence, then another, before handing it folded to Giles with a sigh.

"I'm expecting you to read to yourself what's on the paper and not say it aloud. If any of your Watcher friends have your place bugged, I don't that spread around. Also, it is my secret, which I'll eventually share with the others, but not yet. Agreed?"

"Alright, so long as it doesn't endanger them by remaining silent."

"Fair enough. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the man nodded, then read two sentences, 'aliens are real and visit the earth every generation or so' and 'my father took me around the solar system this summer and taught me how to use the glowy balls.'

Giles looked up to see Xander look him in the eye and nod in all seriousness. Giles reached for the pen.

'You?'

'Half…but really human PLUS! Kinda like Buffy. Human but bonuses!'

Giles stared into space, thinking for a moment, 'Are you willing to tell me what your gifts are?'

'Yes,' he wrote, then when Giles cocked an almost indignant eyebrow at the short response, he continued. 'Have you read today's newspaper yet?'

Giles shook his head, Xander handing him the front page…which ran with a story about an amnesiac professor thought murdered, found wandering around the site of the old high school.

'Almost the same as Spike, a heal and soul spell…think of it as all but cast, and kept in… stasis until I release it…except that the spell is in me, but all of the Power is in the ball.'

'Can you cast without?'

'Not near a Hellmouth, especially not this one.'

'But you wield magic now?'

'The mental stuff I have, the experience and power? I haven't tried to find out. But I'm way smarter than I used to be; dad took the 'blocks' off. Kinda like being a bound witch, then getting all of it when I'm old enough to appreciate it.'

'?'

'My father is a few centuries old, and I have almost every memory of his that aren't classified by his own people.'

Giles stared and flipped over the paper to write on the back side, 'And what is his occupation?'

'Survey First Officer on an alien vessel that fills meteor crater … an old landing site.'

'And what does one do?'

'Uses a lot of math…to scan and report on the conditions of planets…eco-systems, civilizations, which are very few, comets, that sort of thing.'

'And you?'

'Have enough knowledge to become a Teacher as well as an Alexander? Yes.'

"Good Lord, Xander…"

"Paper, Giles…"

"Sorry…" then, 'What are your plans?'

'To live a very long life, do my best that all of you do the same, slowly build up a corporation that will find all of the plaques I left on the planets this summer, within thrity years.'

'You are actually serious, my boy?'

'Absolutely.'

'Do you have any physical capabilities?'

'Remember Halloween and Willow walking through things?'

'You can do that?'

'At will, but it takes a lot of concentration to phase between the two ways.'

'Could you 'phase' into a lair of vampires and only solidify a stake or something else you are carrying?'

'Still practicing that. I can go completely from solid to ghost to solid, but not parts.'

'I see. It would be interesting for you to solidify toothpicks inside of vampires.'

'I'm practicing. I can manage to do a pin head. That's it. And that's not enough to dust a vamp. I tried.'

'And this requires one of the spheres?'

'No. All me. And I can be invisible and ghost, but not invisible and solid. Maybe someday.'

'Amazing. If your daughter were ever Called.'

'She'd be the ultimate Slayer? I know, but I'm also planning to keep Faith and Buffy alive forever, remember?'

"Of course,' Giles wrote, giving him an annoyed look. 'Anything else?'

"With a ball thingy, I can alter my form…like I did when I resumed hundred percent human form coming back to Earth.' Giles looked at him and handed the pen back without response, 'If a human were the energy, like a plasma, that's the form of my father's people…evolved to halfway between energy and matter.'

'I see. How strong and fast are you?'

'However strong and fast you think this human body is?'

'Ah, maybe twice your previous levels, then.'

'Anything else?'

'Where did you get the knowledge for your games? I don't believe I have most of what's in it in my reference materials.'

'We scanned the Watchers HQ in London. When we need info, it probably won't be from them. I have an index and basic glossary in my head, but no real info.'

Giles stared for a moment, then continued, 'Your limits?'

'I'm human. Using a ball, I could be like a Slayer for maybe twenty minutes but I'd be exhausted 'cause I'd need to use my life energy to 'handle' it without burning out. And I only have so many. I'm not a super guy, but my father left me with what I've told you.'

'So long as you are indeed still you, that's all that matters.'

"Thanks Giles, that means a lot."


	8. Chapter 8

_Xtarman's Son (8/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**Saturday, October 30th, 1999**

Margaret Walsh was very pleased with young Benjamin; he reminded her of Riley Finn for some reason. Nice boy, to the point that she'd call Dr. Angleman to join them for dinner at the student union building. They stepped out and walked, the sun setting low in the west shouldn't be a real problem yet, and it was a short walk on campus.

The vampires had waited long and hard, though, and between Michaels and the Yank vampire soldiers, they'd managed to watch. Now they had a chance. Leaping out into the shady commons, they stepped out, ignoring a short guy and his redheaded girlfriend to pursue their quarry. Willow reached for her cell phone as they watched the fight.

"Xander! There's a whole bunch of vampire soldiers attacking Professor Walsh and some others over near the student union! A-and there's other guys with tasers and guns!"

Xander stood hurriedly, turned to Giles and told him what Willow had called about. "I'll grab my balls, you get whatever you need!"

Giles choked and laughed aloud, causing the boy to reexamine his word usage, the Watcher snickering as he went to the weapons closet. Xander sighed and pulled out a long trench coat, shortsword, custom-shorted shotgun with a hardwood slug and white phosphorus mix. Giles with a pause donned like armament, the only difference being that Xander also summoned his ball bearings into various secret pockets about his coat.

Harmony wasn't having any fun; her dumb old minions had run off for LA, leaving her alone again. She wandered campus, looking for some good hunky prospects or at least some sign of her missing 'blondey bear.' Sounds of violence from a street over caught her attention and made her feel hot and wicked all over. She went to check out the fun.

Michaels and the others were making short work of the soldier-boy humans, shooting four of them outright, along with one of the doctors. The old woman and her son might be interesting after all, but the dozen ugly little demons that had jumped on his team from nowhere yelling something about unhanding the vessel of Glorificus really had him pissed. Guns fired, but hand-to-hand was proving a little tough until the old woman grabbed what looked like a car key remote and pushed a button. Guns fired into the demons and three replacement soldiers, when all of a sudden Finn and his boys caught fire and dusted from within.

Michaels turned and lunged at the woman, the young man running away in terror; Michaels four non-soldier minions not sent to burn down and eat everyone in Stevenson Hall, charged after him.

Xander and Giles drove up to find Willow and Oz hiding behind the corner of a building, the horror mounting on their faces. Quickly she told them what happened so far, and that it looked like they were too late. Xander looked around and his senses picked up an incredible amount of strange energy emanating from the running college student. Xander raced out and onward, the others carried right with him. One of the ugly demons downed by the vamps gasped on the ground, something about failing the vessel of Glorificus. Xander's mind subconsciously accessed his mental glossary, and he saw the vamp hurl the student into the ground. Michaels turned from where he'd started to turn Walsh, only to find himself faced with Rupert Giles. Xander was forced to slow…

…but only enough to fire, blasting a big fiery hole into Michaels' heart, the wood slug giving off a burning smell to the air.

"Giles…if a hellgoddess in trapped in human form had its vessel killed, would that be a bad thing?"

"Only if the energy hadn't been depleted why?"

"Those three minons just carried of someone called the vessel of Glorificus…"

"Oh dear…"

Fifteen minutes of pursuit later, they'd chased the vamps, burdened by prey they were too stubborn to put down, back to their hideout…the one place they knew no one would ever find them…the ruins of the old high school.

The four Scoobies reached the outside, Xander shaking his head, "And they say you can't go home again…They have a powerful being on the Hellmouth. Giles?"

"A sacrifice of even a diminished being of such power could open the Hellmouth; we have to stop them. Xander…do you think you have anything you could use?"

"I don't know Giles, it's hard to concentrate. I can shield us, but anything else might kill the vessel guy. Would that be bad?"

"Probably, so we better try the old fashioned way," the Watcher replied, handing a sidearm to Oz, and his sword to Willow.

The humans are still following us, Bob…"

"Good, we'll eat 'em when they get here. Let's dump this one in the old boiler room and go add dessert. Maybe the redhead can join our gang…"

The vampires were surprised that bullets could hurt; some of their friends looking worse for wear were carrying some bodies back from the Stevenson Hall. The slugs tore through all of them, and the vampire name d Bob decided enough was enough; he'd just go drain the student they'd grabbed, then hit the road while the other vamps dealt with the humans.

Xander and the others reached the old boiler room mostly by accident; gunfire in narrow confines really scythed down the vamps, but numbers pressed them back. The bloodsuckers had them pressed hard. Xander grabbed a ball in each hand and began concentrating.

"Everybody down!" he shouted, and as they did threw fire in both directions; vamps dusted and those burning before experiencing the same fate screamed in agony. Xander began to tire, and grabbed a ball in each hand and forced a sphere of energy around them as a shield, putting himself into it as he phased everyone and everything inside non-corporeal.

And a good thing too…Ben hadn't quite caught on to the fact that he was the vessel of Glorificus…in most realities it would be a few more weeks before he'd discover that joyful fate. But here he was still innocent, and because of a hungry vamp his innocent blood hit the mystically-invisible Seal. But as it did, Glorificus screamed and tried to change even as she too was dying…so that blood had the power of hell goddess as to its ritualistic quality.

The Seal didn't result in the release of the First Evil's turok-hans as it would have a few years down the road…it instead imploded, drawing into itself the magical power of the Hellmouth itself.

Sunnydale was soon drained of magical energy, and the inter-dimensional Hellmouth peeled away and rolled in on itself back to Hell. But for so long it had had such a slow but steady geological effect, that the town all over but especially around the school, began to shake, and slowly subside.

Aliens didn't use magic, they used as energy certain packets of chaos, and so the non-corporeal Scoobies in the basement of the school watched as a lot of dust and rubble fell around them. Giles dropped the shotgun and picked up Xander in a fireman's carry; he was surprised at first, but since they were out of phase the same way, it made a weird kind of sense.

They made it just to the surface as the ground simply began to sink…

And sink…

And sink…


	9. Chapter 9

_Xtarman's Son (9/10)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**Saturday, October 30th, 1999**

The girl group in LA paused to see what on the news would be so important that a large group of people would be watching. It wasn't what they were expecting. Buffy burrowed in and returned a few moments later.

"We got to get back home now; Sunnydale's sinking into the ground and we haven't heard from the others," Buffy told them, "and from little news they have, there was a gun battle on campus and then the high school started to sink first about two and a half hours ago."

"Did they say how big the sinkhole was?"

"They called it a big slump, nothing's actually opened up," Buffy responded, "and the whole town seems to be fighting to get out."

"Then how are we going to get there, Buffy?" Cordelia asked, never doubting for a moment she'd go with them, "The roads must be packed."

"Maybe we can rent a boat?"

Joyce shook her head as they started to make their way out of the place, Faith in particular looking pale.

"So the whole town's affected?" Joyce asked, receiving a nod as reply. "We'll find ourselves a reasonable room somewhere, and head out in the morning. We'd only be fighting those trying to get out; tomorrow we might be able to get through."

"What now?" Faith asked quietly, "I…"

Joyce side-hugged the worried young woman, "It'll all be fine, dear. Don't worry until we actually know more."

The underground of Sunnydale suffered a couple of interesting but connected moments; the first was the almost living fire cast off in two directions by Xander Starman. When magic itself represents an order within the chaos, and the sudden appearance of the light and the heat, the sheer energy of it, carried for some distance, igniting the methane, other bio-gasses, seepages, oil run-off from the roads and whatever else would easily burn. The explosive force of this carried outward, and with the shockwave of sinking ground sealing the passages behind, there was an even greater outflow of burning air to consume vampires, demons, humans weird enough to be in a Sunnydale sewer on a Saturday night. The fires were brief, the shockwave powerful, and it headed downward and outward.

Sunnydale eventually sank thirty to a hundred feet, but luckily for the escaping population, it only came to within two hundred feet of the coast line. But still, an area four miles wide and two miles across settled by morning. Gas mains blew, but water seepage from the reservoir higher up from Sunnydale, and the shifting of terrain along the raceways, led to a dawn break in the earthen damn.

Three hours after the end of Sunnydale began, Xander regained consciousness, head throbbing; he'd never used so much power so fast in his merely human body.

"What's going on…" he gasped out in the darkness. Giles responded from next to him.

"Sunnydale seems to be sinking, how much I don't know."

"Us?"

"We seem to have settled after a bit, but right after your collapse I could feel and sometimes hear explosions. We're, um, still in something of a phase, um, bubble, but we're near the top of an old spire of some form. We just arrived here."

"Do you think I can safely put us back to normal again?"

"Yes, though we haven't been in this spot longer than twenty minutes, I haven't detected any movement, and the structure around us seems adequate."

"Okay, do we have a flashlight we can use?"

"Yes, I'd just turned it off so that Oz and Willow could sleep. I suggest we do the same."

"How secure are we?"

"There seems to be a way up, but unless we run into others that phase, we should be safe."

"I'm going to drop the bubble and head up to look around." He did so, and they could feel some dust seeping in, but nothing serious. Walking up a leaning staircase, they opened a trap door, and found themselves in what appeared to be a clock tower.

"And me without a gun…" Xander sourly sighed, Giles ignoring him. They managed to pry open a shudder to look out.

"Good Lord, Xander…"

"Yeah…"

They looked out and saw a very dark town, punctuated by fires, some helicopter beaming search lights around the dusty air hovering over the place. They closed the shudders and affixed them again.

"Giles, it looks like Sunnydale's not doing so well. But ya know what? I don't feel that depressive cloud any more? Do you?"

"Come to think of it I do not, Xander," I wonder if the Hellmouth has been sealed or negated somehow."

"Don't know, but I hope the girls hadn't tried to come back and surprise us early instead of waiting for brunch."

"I'm sure they're in LA…Joyce is…very sensible," the older considered with a look of approval, "So they'll be fine."

"When Willow wakes up, we'll see if she still has the cell phone I gave her, and we'll call them, and try to call for help if we need it."

"Good idea, son. But as it is, we should get some sleep."

**October 31st, 1999 – 7AM - Sunnydale**

"Hey guys?" Oz asked just loud enough to wake them up as he came down the stairs. When they groggily sat up, he sighed and continued, "There seems to be a bunch of water outside that's starting to seep in."

The others looked around, and Willow tried 9-1-1 and it of course was busy. But surprisingly, there was signal.

"What'll I do?"

Giles considered for a moment, "Oz, you and Xander go upstairs and try to look around our position as much as you can. Willow, try Joyce's cell if you have it, otherwise Buffy."

**October 31st, 1999 – 7AM – Los Angeles**

Joyce answered her cell, as the others came with donuts and diner take-out into the room to watch the news.

"Willow? Thank goodness! Is everybody okay? They are? Good. What's going on and what happened?"

The others sat down, Faith holding and rocking her little girl, and listened. After a few minutes, she hung up.

"Okay, they're all fine. They seem to be in the clock tower and the town is flooded under a few feet of water right now."

"Can they get out, mom?"

"Xander and Oz are trying to look out and find a path they can safely use, but the emergency number is swamped."

**October 31st, 1999 – 11 AM - Sunnydale**

They'd eventually decided to make some torches from wreckage in the attic, which included an old oil lamp. Waiting to light it until one of the helicopters flew by, they were able to signal their position and get visual confirmation they'd been seen. Now, leaving weapons behind, they allowed the Search and Rescue team to lift them into the hovering craft and get them to a relocation point.

**October 31st, 1999 – 3 PM – Los Angeles**

Cell phone and other communications proved a bust; the systems were overburdened and in any case the battery on Willow's phone drained out. Luckily, they landed in Ojai and finished basic processing in time to catch a bus to LAX. When asking why there, the FEMA folks had told them that between airlines, taxis and bus connections, people without vehicles would have an easier time reaching destinations.

They reached a phone booth in the main terminal, Giles dialing Joyce's cell.

"H-hello, Joyce? This is Rupert Giles. Yes, we're all fine, and we're at LAX. You can? There are just the four of us. Willow's phone battery is dead. Yes. Should we perhaps call a taxi instead? No? We're in the main terminal. About ninety minutes? That would be splendid."

Xander meanwhile had called their business contacts to let them know they were fine, and that much of the stuff would be found in LA safety deposit boxes so no worries. They told him all was going well and they should have something definite to go over in about a week.

**October 31st, 1999 – 6 PM – Los Angeles – Angel's Place.**

"So Joyce, why are we here?" Xander asked as they pulled in front of an older office.

"We're meeting the others here. It was central between the motel and the airport, so I dropped the girls off at Angel's office." From her tone they knew she still didn't care much for the vampire, but wouldn't allow that to interfere with intelligent decision-making. "When we're in one place, it'll make any planning simpler. And Cordelia says they have a passable dial-up connection for Willow to use for whatever we decide."

Giles nodded, "Good thinking, and I'll want to make a few calls myself. Has anyone heard from William and Anya?"

"Yes we did, late this morning, and they're still in Santa Barbara. They said they're splitting a rental car with some others and should be here by late tomorrow."

"Anyone tell Dead Boy about William?"

"No, I don't think we have."


	10. Chapter 10

_Xtarman's Son (Finis)_ _Author: Tohonomike __Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners...it will start off with the Joss/ME characters but also the Starman characters aren't mine either and any real-life folks are clearly not mine. NO money is involved. None are mine._

**October 31st, 1999 – 6:00 PM – Los Angeles – Wolfram & Hart **

Holland Manners didn't really smile as he addressed a meeting of the lead personnel of the firm's LA branch, especially as the news wasn't particularly happy.

"It is confirmed; the Hellmouth is no longer in Sunnydale, and no increase in activity had picked up in Cleveland. Due to the intermediate-term complications of plans you don't need to now about, we'll be transferring seventy-percent of our special projects, plus fifteen percent of our regular legal and professional services personnel to the Chicago and New York affiliates. Now, that was the bad news. The good news is, no one is being terminated or, well, terminated. So go out there and make this the best Halloween Party ever!"

**October 31st, 1999 – 6:10 PM – Los Angeles – Angel's Place.**

The Sunnydale refugees walked into Angel Investigations, which turned out not to be a dank basement, but a place well-enough it by secondary light most of the time. Xander on entering the door had waved a small wave at the group at large as he made a beeline for Faith and their little one.

"You two okay?" he asked Faith as he gently place his hand on his daughter's head then scooted the blanket around the yawning bay again.

"Yeah, but you're the ones who…" she shrugged in disbelief.

"…closed the Hellmouth?"

"What!" everyone but Joyce, Giles and Oz exclaimed, but Xander gave them all a frown as little Linda Joyce stirred.

"Shhhh!" he responded and pointed at the cutie in Faith's arms, "Inside voices…"

Joyce smiled at the reference from a child-raising book she'd given the couple two weeks ago, and that he'd gotten away with using it on Buffy. Buffy, who'd become the baby's biggest fan, promptly and dutifully looked abashed. Willow rolled her eyes and addressed her oldest friend.

"We did what, Xander?"

"Well, remember that the blood of an innocent in a ritual sacrifice is powerful?" he asked, Giles, Willow and Angel nodding. "Well innocent in question seems to have been the vessel for Glorificus, a hell goddess. So, as he died, her power went into the spell, and that seal-thing instead of opening the Hellmouth, blew it up, or rather, detached it. And my flame spells kinda made sure there wasn't anything stable on this side for it to immediately attach to."

"YOU use magic?" Cordelia asked, "Since when?"

He ignored her, and continued, "So basically we were lucky, so at least that one peeled away from our space-time. Giles? Do you think it is a branch of the one in Cleveland, or a separate one?"

"While we'd have to research it to be sure, I seem to recall them as being separate though from the same dimension."

"Hmm, the Rock N' Roll Hall of Fame, seasonal weather, and lots of roller coasters within two days' drive…"

Buffy frowned, "What's that, Xander?"

"Oh, just trying to remember what little I remember of Cleveland and Ohio. They also have some good colleges in the area we could transfer to."

Giles intruded on the wandering line of thought, "Well, we need to consider the immediate future."

"Calling the Council and rubbing it in the we wiped out a Hell Goddess and detached a Hellmouth on Halloween?"

Ripper smiled back at the thought, "Quite."

A throat cleared, Joyce's. She made sure to get everyone's attention.

"Dinner and getting back to the hotel are the first things we need to consider, perhaps stopping somewhere for a change of clothes for the boys and Willow."

"That's right," Xander smiled, "After all, we have a birthday to celebrate…Faith."

"Huh?"

"Numero eighteen," he smirked as he reached into a pocket and pulled out a picture frame with a goofy picture of Oz, Willow, Giles and Xander in it. "We got this hurried through at LAX after we called. Just so you'd have something from us."

She looked at it, then snorted, causing others and eventually Willow to look and gasp in horror: Thereon each side and just behind her were Oz and Xander each holding up a thumb to her ear and open fingers to make her look like she had antlers. Given the last year it was a good sign that things were good again between the two males. Giles was smirking and looking pained at the same time right behind them as she looked innocent.

"Hey! No fair! No one's gonna remember closing the hell mouth, just Willow has funny ears!"

A short part, I know…that's why I posted it at the same time as part nine. I'm just glad it ends the story on a humorous note


End file.
